Hermanos
by Jesswinch
Summary: Lo que ocurre despues de que X se entera de la existencia de su hermano menor.


Esta historia es la primera que realizo de Speedy Reacer TNG.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su autor correspondiente (aunque quisiera que X fuera solo mío)

Espero lo disfruten.

Hermanos.

Eran las 3:00 de la madrugada y el joven de 17 años se daba vueltas y vueltas en su lecho, le parecía que la noche era eterna mientras que en su mente solo estaba un solo pensamiento.

Como era posible que su padre tuviera un segundo hijo que era solamente un año menor que el y que el no supiera de su existencia, bueno pensaba para si, aún recordaba aquella extraña conversación que tubo con su padre la ultima vez que lo vio.

** Recuerdo ***

Tenía cuatro años recién cumplidos y su padre lo tenía sentado en el asiento del copiloto del mach 5, el pequeño X lo miraba intrigado. Adonde iban a tan altas horas de la noche? porque su padre no le decía nada?

-Aún no lo entiendes X y tal vez no lo logres entender, pero es para la protección de ustedes. Dijo secamente su padre, mientras lo miraba por el reflejo del parabrisas.

-Nosotros?. Pregunto tímidamente X.

Una pequeña sonrisa se visualizo en los labios del piloto.-Todo a su tiempo hijo, todo a su tiempo.

-A donde vamos.

-Con tu tío Chispita. Comento.

X lo miro de reojo y buscando las palabras correctas para hacerse escuchar como todo un niño grande.-Y a que vamos con el.

Su padre volteo a mirarlo algo sorprendido por la pregunta, dio un suspiro y le contesto.-Te dejare con el un largo tiempo ahí estarás bien, te cuidara y estarás protegido de los que quieren hacer daño a nuestra familia.

-Nos quieren hacer daño?. El pequeño abrió sus enormes ojos de sorpresa.

-Aún no lo entiendes, pero prométeme que cuando encuentres a tu hermano menor lo vas a querer y a cuidar mucho. El mayor hablo quedamente para no ser entendido por su primogénito. Este lo miro cuidadosamente y le contesto lo mas maduro que pudo.

-No lo entiendo pero si tu me lo dices lo voy a hacer.

Así el pequeño niño de 4 años se quedo al lado de su tío Chispita y aunque no atendió el motivo de que su padre se fuera y que si realmente tenia un hermano menor pensó que seria mejor no decir nada, como su padre le había dicho "todo a su tiempo" así que mejor decidió callar y esperar a que llegara ese tiempo.

** Fin del recuerdo.

Parecía como si la noche no tuviera fin y por si fuera poco la fuerte lluvia que nadie esperaba en esa noche golpeaba fuertemente en la ventana de aquel chico.

Hizo un gesto de disgusto por todo lo que lo rodeaba, aventó su almohada hacia la cómoda alcanzando a tumbar una fotografía, bufo y sin ganas se levanto. Camino lentamente y se observo en el espejo de reojo miro el reloj y eran ya las 4:30am.

-demonios ya me tocara levantarme y no he dormido nada. Miro el suelo para saber en donde había caído la fotografía cuando la alcanzo visualizar la recogió del suelo y la observo detenidamente.

Era una fotografía en donde estaba su padre el gran corredor meteoro, su tío chispita y el en los brazos de su tío como de unos 3 años. Frunció el ceño puso la foto volteada en la cómoda para así no verla, estaba molesto, molesto con su padre por haberse ido y el echo de haberle ocultado la existencia de su hermano menor, molesto con su tío por no decirle nada, molesto con el mismo por no entender las palabras de su padre.

-que se supone que are ahora. Dijo para si mientras regresaba a su cama dispuesto a tratar de dormir un poco.

Pasaron dos semanas después de ese suceso "la mini reunión familiar" así había escuchado nombrar aquel suceso al amigo de su hermano, Conor "el chico mono" como le decía Jared y Jesse. Aún no conseguía dormir bien y sus pensamientos no lo dejaban concentrarse en las clases. Se preguntaba si Meteoro su hermano tenia las mismas dudas y preguntas.

En ocasiones lo escuchaba nombrar su nombre a la distancia y una que otra ocasión se lo encontraba en los pasillos pero cada vez que Meteoro quería hablar con el, X simplemente le contestaba "no molestes", "no tengo nada que hablar contigo", "esfúmate". Tal vez no era la mejor manera de empezar una relación familiar pero X seguía molesto con todo eso.

La carrera anual estaba a punto de empezar y X estaba dispuesto a ganar como siempre, el premio al primer lugar un vale de piezas ilimitadas justo lo que ocupaba Meteoro para reparar el mach 5, y si ganaba y por supuesto que ganaría se lo daría, no lo dudaría aún y cuando su querida Annalise le digiera lo contrario.

Meteoro era su hermano aunque aún estuviera enojado era una buena manera de empezar a tratarlo y además estaba el echo de que cuando el mundo de las carreras se enteraran de la existencia de Meteoro iban a querer saber quien era el mejor y no quería llegar a ganarle con ventaja. Así pues se dispuso a ganar.

Mientras empezaba la carrera Meteoro se encontraba en el garaje tratando de pensar en como poner a funcional de nuevo el mach 5, sin darse cuenta tumbo un muñequito de juguete de su padre que le presto su amigo Conor, cuando fue hacia el escritorio para levantarlo escucho que entraban un sujeto.

-Si adelante, ya hiciste lo necesario para que X no gane la carrera. Decía el sujeto con tono rasposo.

-Si, puse una bomba en la maquinaria de ese coche con el primer movimiento brusco explotara. Le contesto una voz proveniente del radio Mobil.

-Pero el jefe no quiere hacerle daño al chico, o si. Decía dudoso el sujeto que estaba buscando algo útil del destrozado mach 5

-Yo que se solamente dijo que no ganara, y no ganara. Contesto el otro sujeto.

Aquel sujeto enorme parecido a un gorila se alejo del garaje y Meteoro salio de su escondite en busca de X para decirle lo que había escuchado.

Meteoro salio corriendo a tratar de encontrarse con X mientras este caminaba hacia la pista metido en su propio mundo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su hermano lo llamaba.

-X, X espera. Le gritaba el chico de camisa azul con estrellas rojas. –X hay algo que tengo que decirte, X.

-No puedes pasar. Le detuvo un chico. –esta prohibido ya que la carrera va a empezar.

-Pero tengo que hablar con X.

-No, no puedes.

Meteoro fue entonces al ordenador donde estaban sus amigos Lucy y Conor.

-Lucy. Dijo apresurado Meteoro. –podemos tener comunicación con X algo espantoso a ocurrido.

-Por supuesto espera. La chica morena hizo el enlacé lo mas rápidamente que sus dedos le permitían teclear. –X, X me escuchas. Pregunto Lucy.

-Si que quieres, y que sea interesante no ves que estoy en una carrera. Contesto el piloto.

-Es Meteoro quiere hablarte.

-Que me hable después.

-X escúchame, escuche a unos sujetos decir que te habían puesto una bomba en la maquinaria del carro. Le decía mientras X lo miraba por la pantalla de la computadora incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

-Este loco, déjame en paz. Fueron las precisa palabras del mayor de los hermanos Reacer. –Lo que quieres es distraerme para que pierda la carrera.

-Porque dices eso?, lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, te quieren hacer daño. El menor miraba a su hermano mientras este seguía conduciendo en la carrera.

El piloto que vestía un atuendo blanco con una X en su pecho recordó las palabras de su padre "los que quieren hacer daño a nuestra familia". Siempre se había preguntado el porque aquellas palabras y a decir verdad nunca lo dejaban solo de niño siempre tenia que estar con su tío o con unos sujetos extraños que lo cuidaban, también tenia que pedir permiso de todo o de porque su tío siempre le tenia un ojo encima.

Era verdad no lo entendía entonces y no lo entendía ahora pero el echo de que porque se metían siempre con su familia, eso había sido el motivo por lo que su padre se fue cuando el tenia 4 años, era el motivo de que lo habían separado de su hermano menor. Todo el enojo y la frustración que sentía era por la culpa de esos sujetos que siempre han tratado de lastimar a su familia.

-De acuerdo si es cierto lo que dices, que quieres que haga, perder, nunca. Comento disgustado el mayor.

-No, como crees, solo no te dejes golpear. Respondió el menor.

-Ve hacia el atajo a tu derecha, ahora. Le dijo terminante la morena de ropa azul.

-Cual atajo?

-A la derecha o te pasas.

-Ya esta.

X giró a la derecha bruscamente y se dirigió al atajo en donde tuvo que hacer un salto enorme y fue así como término la carrera en primer lugar como todos los presentes esperaban. El premio piezas ilimitadas por todo un año.

Suspiro de alivio de haber terminado la carrera sin explotar, salio del coche y abrió incrédulo la capota del motor. Lo que observo lo dejo atónito, efectivamente había una bomba, cerro despacio la capota y observo el podio de los ganadores en donde su hermano Meteoro lo esperaba al lado de sus amigos y de su tío Chispita.

-Gracias no lo hubiera echo sin ti. Dijo X mientras se acercaba más a Meteoro. –Ten. Extendiendo su mano para entregarle un cheque ilimitado.

-Pero si tú lo ganaste. Contesto el menor

-Si pero yo no lo ocupo.

-En verdad.

-Naaa, en serio como sea me da igual, tu lo ocupas mas que yo y así no te ganare tan fácilmente cuando corramos los dos. Le confeso falsamente.

-Si como sea, gracias. Meteoro miro el cheque de piezas ilimitadas y observo como X se alejaba al lado de su tío Chispita.

La noche era perfecta el cielo despejado, ningún ruido en los alrededores solamente se escuchaba el murmullo de un chico de 16 años que no podía conciliar el sueño, cansado se levanto y observo a su compañero de cuartos descansando placidamente.

-como puede dormir. Se dijo en voz alta para ver si su compañero despertaba. – porque X me dio el cheque. Se pregunto.

El chico salio de su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido y fue con determinación a la habitación de su hermano mayor. Toco débilmente como no queriendo ser escuchado, dio la media vuelta para alejarse rápidamente de la puerta "tal vez era un error" pensó, pero fue entonces que X abrió la puerta.

X lo miro preguntándose si acaso estaría ahí por la misma decisión que el había tomado de salir de su cuarto y es que efectivamente no escucho que alguien tocara a la puerta si no que el en ese preciso momento decidió salir hacia la habitación de su hermano menor.

-Hola. Dijo el menor caminando de vuelta al marco de la puerta.

-Hola. X lo miro.-a que haces levantado a estas horas?.

-mmm... yo solo quería un poco de leche de la cocina, disculpa si te desperté. Comento el menor con mentira.

-Que?, no como sea, te pasas? Le contesto X esperando una respuesta positiva del menor.

-Si claro. Meteoro se encamino hacia la silla del escritorio en donde tomo asiento.-buena carrera. Comento.

-Ya, lo bueno fue no explotar. Dando una risa tenue.

-Si por supuesto y que paso con eso?. Pregunto el chico de las estrellas rojas.

-Pues la quite y le dije a Chispita y el se encargo de dar de alta a las autoridades. X miro a Meteoro y dio una sonrisa. –No lo entiendo y no lo entenderé porque hay personas que quieren hacerle daño a nuestra familia, siempre a sido igual de lo que recuerdo, por ese motivo papá se alejo y te alejo a ti. El mayor de los hermanos termino por decir mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

-No lo entiendo, siempre quise saber de mi familia y el motivo por el cual me abandonaron, pero ahora tengo mas preguntas que ocupan respuestas.

-Yo siempre he tenido preguntas pero no he obtenido ninguna respuesta solamente tío diciéndome "algún día comprenderás". El mayor de los hermanos Reacer se acerco a Meteoro y le extendió la mano.-Bueno bienvenido a la familia hermanito. Dijo X mientras abrazaba a Meteoro.

-Gracias… Hermano. Contesto felizmente.

X observo la cómoda donde se encontraba aquella fotografía la cual había volteado para no ser vista, dio un gesto de reproche, estaba dolido, frustrado, enojado por todo aquello, pero ahora tenia algo por que estar bien, su pequeño hermano menor meteoro, el gesto de reproche se volvió un gesto de sonrisa se acerco a la cómoda y tomo la fotografía entre sus manos con cuidado de no dejarla ver.

-Tendrás acaso tú una foto tuya. Le cometo a Meteoro.

Este lo miro intrigado.-creo que si, por?.Contesto mientras abría su billetera y tomaba una foto de tamaño estudiantil. –Tengo esta de las que me tome para la academia, ten.

-Gracias. X abrió el marco de la fofo y puso la de Meteoro junto a la otra. De esa manera quedaba los cuatro integrantes de la familia Reacer juntos. –acabo de hacer un fotomontaje. Dijo con gracia. –Toma te la regalo es para ti.

Meteoro se quedo baca abierta cuando miro la foto de su padre junto a su tío a su hermano en los brazos de este y su foto estudiantil junto a ellos.-pero es tuya. Le dijo sorprendido.

-Naaa, ahora ya es tuya, te la doy, ahora si me disculpas quiero seguir dormido. X lo miro feliz mientras Meteoro seguía viendo con felicidad aquella foto.

-Si claro, gracias… hasta mañana hermano. Acercándose a X para abrazarlo.

Meteoro se salio de la habitación de X con su nueva pertenencia mientras X se quedo acostado en su cama con la luz encendida.

-ya no estaré solo. se dijo felizmente.

Fin

Aquí doy unas notas, no se como nombran al carro de X, No encontré como se llamo la carrera en la que participo X para ganar el cheque de las piezas ilimitadas, por ese motivo pido disculpas y espero que les haya gustado esta historia.


End file.
